creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations Presidium and Council (Cruenta Humanitas)
The United Nations is a supranational government, conformed by all Nations States on Earth and its colonies; founded in 1945 and reformed twice, in 2052 and 2075. After WWIII popular will in the developed world demanded a more cohesive government cooperation to deal with the rising global crisis: Post-war economic crisis, local conflicts and Climate Change. In 2052, UN's General Assembly evolved into the UN's Presidium, thus making deliberation and action processes faster to withstand the crisis. Increasing will of leaving a troubled Earth for Solar colonies made the Presidium to create the UN Council for Colonial Affairs (now evolved to the UN Colonial Authority–UNCA) in 2069 for coordination of space colonization by humanity. Later, it created the Global Census that then evolved into the UN Council in 2097. Necessity and fear of the Ki'sa instability and aggression, pushed mankind to create a global army (UNAF) in 2156; in a time where only small forces were needed for Peace-keeping operations, more like a police force than an army. Politics The UN isn't a global government since all states remain sovereigns and it acts only as a way to make countries to converge their national policies and to coordinate the colonization efforts. United Nations also created a common front for humanity. Its similar to the European Union at the beginning of the 21st century. Although a true global government remains unlikely many have argued that in a sense it is already a reality – the chain of conflicts in the latter middle part of the 21st century were more like police actions than wars. All UN states are required to abide by several binding international relations, including a small tax (a little per-cent of GDP), an international carbon trading scheme and a military contribution. Each member nation is allowed one representative in the Presidium. So far, only the representatives of the Unified Congo and from Kurdistan have been denied access to the UN, and the Antarctic, Greenland, and the pacified territories have no representatives at all. Approximately, five million people entitle each nation to one extra representative; China currently has 281 seats, while the USA has 143 from a maximum of 1,200. However, many large multinational corporations are allowed into the general assembly as ‘non-voting members’, and often exert significant political muscle on the international stage; though not enough to prevent a series of unpopular international treaties improving the status of developing countries and enforcing carbon taxes and cracking down on tax avoidance by multinationals. Human Controlled Space Human Controlled Space is managed through the UN Colonial Authority–UNCA, whose responsibility is to limit or encourage –as the case may be– the colonization and/or development of star systems with human presence. The UNCA is also in charge for granting concessions in the colonized planets. The UNCA has a tiered system for classifying Stellar Systems: *Tier 1: Systems with planets capable of being inhabited or prone to be terraformed (e.g. Tau Ceti). *Tier 2: Systems that are catalogued as Scientific Heritage for Humanity (e.g. Alfa Centauri). *Tier 3: Systems that content only industrial interests (e.g. Procyon). The UNCA also has a classification system for planets according to its physical characteristics: *Core Worlds: Those in the Solar system. *Outer Worlds: Those in the outer colonies. *Inhabited: **Lush: e.g. Imvusa Ikhaya **Desert/Semi-desert: e.g. Mars, Earth, etc. **Non atmospheric: e.g. Europa, Io, etc. *Barren. *Moons: e.g. Zelenovaty *Asteroids. Systems under jurisdiction of any human entity (United Nations, National Governments, Corporations, etc.) with full or parcial control are listed bellow: *'Alpha Centauri:' Declared as a scientific heritage system, human presence in the system is limited to a few mining operations and scientific outposts, incluiding Zelenovaty's. *'Delta Pavonis:' Important for its vast mineral resources, it is plagued by hundreds of companies but inhabited roughly by 40 thousand people. *'Gliese 667:' Farthest human colony with the second biggest extra-solar population. *'Lalande:' A weak star and lack of inhabitable planets reduces the interest of the system for weapons testing facilities. *'Procyon:' The huge star lack of a planetary system (although massive asteroids orbit it) makes it is only used by antimatter fuel production, producing 21,5% of human requirements for antiprotons. *'Proxima Centauri:' Important antimatter fuel production facilities. *'Tau Ceti:' Biggest and most developed colonies outside sol. Category:Cruenta Humanitas Category:Countries (Cruenta Humanitas) Category:Factions